Misconceptions
by MeaJeevas
Summary: Mail Jeevas, more commonly known as Matt, feels as if he's finally reached the bottom of his own personal abyss. With a life full of mistakes, and a heavy heart, Matt gets accepted into Wammy's House. Little does he know he would soon meet the girl would would rewrite his entire story. MattxOC
1. And So It Begins

**HAI THERE :D Mea here, but I prefer Mrs. Mail Jeevas.**

**Heh. I have a sort of infatuation with my *cough* husband *cough*.**

**Anyways, I want to try to make an interesting disclaimer soo, I SUMMON THEE MATT AND NEAR TO DISCLAIMER LANDD. **

**Matt: Wth?**

**Me: YOU HAVE ARRIVED. PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE. **

**Matt: Not this.**

**Me: YOU HAVE BEEN FORMALLY INVITED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER. PROCEED.**

**Matt: Just this once. Mea does not own Death Note, any of it's characters, OR ME *COUGH COUGH*, only her O.C, Fate. **

**Me: I love you.**

**{This is my first story, so please go easy on : I haven't exactly read the manga *please don't hurt me I'm sorry* because I haven't been able to get my hands on it, so I'm not certain at what age Matt attended Wammy's. For the sake of the story, he'll be 10 years old . Also, the review button doesn't bite.}**

* * *

Mail Jeevas lugged his suitcase up to the door of Wammy's, unaware of the watchful children staring at his lanky form. While Wammy's was big, news still traveled fast. And everyone had heard of the redhead. Meanwhile, Mail clumsily opened the door to the orphanage, only to be greeted by dozens of eyes staring at him. He had never been good in social situations, so he clambered off to Wammy's office, with his luggage still in tow, as fast as he could.

Mail, being the impolite 10 year old he is, barged right into Wammy's office, only then noticing the room was already occupied by 3 children.

"Ah, you have arrived. Near, Mello, Fate, you are excused." Wammy seemed unfazed by the disturbance, and instead busied himself with a few papers. Mail took a moment to glance at the three figures scrambling to leave the office. One had snowy hair, wide, unnaturally black eyes, and white, wrinkled pajamas. The next had straight blonde hair, tight, black leather clothing, and a chocolate bar placed in his teeth. 'Someone's gender confused,' Mail thought, puzzled by whether the individual was a male or a female. Lastly, a small redhead caught his eyes. She was like no one he'd seen before. Bright red curls framed her tan complexion, small freckles were scattered beneath her large, pale blue eyes. He was startled when Wammy cleared his throat and Mail realized he had been gazing at an empty chair for the past minute.

"Those were the top 3 children at Wammys." The man initiated the conversation.

"Top 3?"

"Yes. The most intelligent and clever in the house." Wammy gave a proud smile. "Now, Matt-"

"It's Mail." Mail interrupted.

"I am aware." Wammy smiled. " But from now on, you will be addressed to as Matt. As a part of staying at Wammy's, you get a slight, altered name change. "

"I don't understand."

"Everyone here has a name that differs from their given name." Wammy still wasn't frustrated. In fact, he seemed more at ease while Mail's (now Matt) confusion only grew.

"But why?" Matt questioned yet again.

" I suppose their really is no purpose. Not one I'm willing to share, at least." Wammy winked. He suddenly sat up. "Now onto the serious business." He then began to read off a document. "Mail Jeevas, now known as Matt, aged 10, only child, both parents deceased..." Matt eventually zoned out, already knowing much of this information, as it was concerning him. Only when Wammy got to his rooming situation, did Matt snap back into reality.

"Due to the shortage of roommates, you will be on your own for the time being. Will that be alright?" Wammy questioned.

"Of course, Wammy." Matt replied.

"Mr. Wammy, if you please. You will be in room 213 on the 2nd floor. Would you like any assistance?" Mr. Wammy gestured to Matt's bags.

"No, no I'm fine."

"Then we are done here." Mr. Wammy stood up. "it's a pleasure to meet you Matt, and if you need anything, come to me or Roger, a good friend of mine." Matt awkwardly started to make his way out of the office, when Mr. Wammy added one more important aspect.

"One more thing, Matt, be sure to only tell others your alias, not your real name."

Matt nodded, opening the door, only to bump into the gender confused blonde he had seen earlier.

"Matt, right?" The blonde asked, placing the chocolate bar between his teeth and snapping off a piece. Matt could only nod.

"Hm, good thing. I like it a lot better than Mail."


	2. Meetings and Infatuations

**A/N: I want to thank fallout-killjoy for being my FIRST reviwer! You don't know how much it means to me and-**

**Near: I believe expressing such gratitude at an alarming rate will only affect you negatively.**

**Matt: IT'S THE SHEEEEP**

**Me: Whaaaat? When'd you get here?**

**Near: I'm not quite certain. **

**Me: Oh well. DISCO PARTY TIMEE!**

**Matt: YASS**

**Near: Mea does not own Death Note, she only possess her original O.C, Fate.**

**Me&Matt: *AWKWARDLY FALLING ON THE FLOOR WHILE ATTEMPTING TO BE DANCE PROS***

* * *

"We-were you eavesdropping?" Matt stuttered, struggling to comprehend how this gender confused kid already knew his name.

"Of course." The kid said inbetween bites. "Did you assume I wouldn't?"

"I didn't assume you would." Matt retorted, getting a sudden burst of confidence. The blonde stared.

"I like you. I'm Mello, by the way." Mello stuck out his hand.

"Matt." Matt shook Mello's hand, formimg a silent agreement.

"I realized." Mello chuckled dryly.

"So you're a guy, then?" Matt broke the silence. Mello stared at Matt.

"Really?"

"What? It's just a question." Matt shruged his shoulders innocently.

"Yes. I'm. A. Guy." Mello said through clenched teeth.

"Crossdresser?"

"Agh! That's it!" Mello stormed down the hallway, in a furious rage, chomping down on his chocolate bar.

"See you at lunch!" Matt called at the retreating form. No sooner had the words left his mouth, he bumped into somebody.

"OH!" the figure exclaimed, turning around. Matt saw her face and remembered the wild, curly hair and pale, blue eyes.

"I'm s-sorry." Matt stuttered, yet again, at a loss for words. A light blush crossed her cheecks.

"Oh no, no, that was all me, I need to watch where I'm walking more often. That's what everybody says." A minute of awkward silence passed until she spoke again.

"Well, I have to be going, see you around." The girl quickly scurried away, before Matt had a chance to react.

* * *

"Mello?"

"What?" Mello had calmed down since the incident, and Matt had learned not to bring up cross dressing again.

"Do you know everyone here?" Matt inquired. This caught Mello by surprise.

"I would think so."

"Any redheaded, blue eyed girls?" At this, Mello looked at Matt quizzically.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just do." Mello shrugged.

"Yea, I do. The name's Fate. She came here a couple years ago. She's always been really smart, 2nd day here and she was already second in line, after_ Near, _of course."

"Near?"

"The white haired freak."

"_Ah._"

All throughout the day, Matt kept thinking about the redhead. _Fate_, as he'd come to know her. The next day, Matt awoke, ready to forget the girl who began to occupy much of his thoughts. As he headed down for his first lesson, He stopped short.

"Oh, hello again."


	3. First Name Basis

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm probably going to update 2-3 times a week and-**

**Mello: -.-**

**Me: D,: What now Mellllo?**

**Mello: Do you always have to add this in?**

**Me: Well, of course. Besides, don't forget about the bees, as mentioned by fallout_killjoy ~**

**Mello: 0_0**

**Matt: MeaJeevas does not own Death Note, only her O.C. Fate.**

**Me: MATTY HEY HOW YA DOIN**

* * *

Matt could only stare. It was as if the world, as if _fate_, was trying to prevent him from avoiding the small redhead.

"..Hello?.." Fate piped up once again. _What was with this guy? _Matt snapped out of his reverie, glancing at Fate once agin.

"S-sorry." Matt a faint blush covered his cheeks. _What was happening? _Both children remained standing in the hall. An awkward silence had settled, niether dared to speak a word.

"_MATT!_" A familiar voice broke the silence. "Ditching already? _Tsk tsk_. " Mello clicked his tongue, wrapping his around Matt's stiff shoulders. "What a rebel."

"No, it's not like that" Matt hurried to explain himself. "I was just talking to-" Matt's head whipped around to the spot Fate had previously stood.

"..With yourself?" Matt stood, shocked at the events that had just transpired. The blonde shook his head.

"Let's go, I'm decent with explanations." Mello guided Matt towards his next class.

* * *

The day dragged on. Lessons were boring, and Matt would've rather been playing one of his precious video games. He had heard, from Mello, that there was a supposed play room somewhere in Wammy's. Although anyone was welcome, it was mainly occupied by Near, and his endless lego towers.

Matt had made up his mind, and after a long day of learning, he wanted nothing more than to curl up underneath a TV and play one of his games. He did just that. After thoroughly checking the play room, there was no sign of anybody, let alone Near. Matt was pleased to find a gaming system and many of his frequently played games located under a large flat screen. Pulling out a plush beanbag chair, Matt soon foind himself immersed in his game.

It wasn't until hours later that Matt finally heard the shuffling. Slowly, he removed his headphones and proceeded to cautiously stand.

"Is anyone there?" Matt called out. _Maybe it's Near,_ he thought, _come to reclaim his territory._

Matt couldn't have been more wrong.

Just then one of Near's infamous towers went crashing to the ground.

"_Fate?_"

"Ah. You seem to have caught me." Fate blushed, feeling awful embarrassed.

"What're you doing here?" Matt voiced his thought, puzzled by Fate's very presence.

"Well, I _was _ searching for near, and I had assumed he would be here. That was when I stumbled upon you. I thought you were Near for a moment, but I realized he would never assert himself with such.. _automation_."

"So you just got here?" Matt pressed further.

"No, not exactly. See, I've only visited this room a few times, and I've never been in contact with this kind of machinery. I was curious, especially because you seemed so facinated, so I stayed, and I-I watched." Fate was beyond embarrassed at this point, her face beginning to turn tomato red. Matt watched her reaction closely. _If it had been any one else, he would have been bothered, so why was Fate different?_

"It's alright." Fate perked up at this.

"R-really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like you hurt anybody." Fate grinned, all traces of her previous mortification gone.

"I just realized something, I don't know your name." Fate spoke.

"I'm Matt."

"Fate."

Matt decided to keep his knowledge of her name to himself.


	4. Did You Hear?

**Me: *Sits in a dark corner in disclaimer land***

**Mello: *sigh* Mea wants Matt and I to apologize for her behavior**

**Matt: 4 chapters in and already they're are getting late, tsk tsk**

**Me: NO IM SORRY*BAWLS* I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS**

**Fate: Mea does not own Death Note, only… me…**

**Me: ZOMG FATE TELL THEM I'M SORRY**

* * *

The next few days dragged on. Fate was busy, studying, as was Mello. It became clear to Matt that he quite literally had 2 friends. Much of the days were spent wandering empty corridors. Matt didn't consider himself studious, instead he spent time playing his games. Fate frequently asked how his brain hadn't rotted yet. Matt honestly had no logical answer.

Matt soon found himself wondering, wondering who Fate really was. He had only seen her a few times during the course of her rigorous study, and she made herself seem mysterious in the strangest ways. She consistently wore a pair of blue goggles on the top of her fiery hair, along with a pair of short, black gloves that exposed her fingers. She also possessed an immense knowledge of vocabulary, sprouting words like "grandiose" and "inconsequential". Matt was unfamiliar with such words, yet he was entranced by Fate's use of them. Something drew him closer and closer to her. Matt wanted to know more about her, but with Fate being Fate, he doubted he'd learn anything anytime soon.

Matt snapped out of his thoughts as he bumped into somebody.

"Pardon me." Large, nearly black eyes stared up at Matt.

"N-no, it was me, I should a-apologize." Matt's lack of social skills caught up to him yet again as he attempted to apologize to Wammy's best.

"You are?" Near took no notice of Matt's stuttering, and instead kept staring at Matt's slowly reddening face.

"Matt."

"Ah. I've heard of you." Near's gaze lowered, yet Matt still felt as if he was in the presence of royalty.

"You have?" Matt questioned, puzzled as to how the white haired genius had heard of him.

"Yes. You are Matt, naturally red colored hair, an avid video gamer, and lacking in many social skills, such as myself." Matt stood; a little stunned. It wasn't often complete strangers recited their knowledge of him to him. Near continued to stare, twirling a lock of white hair around his finger.

"I must be on my way now." Near started to move away.

"It was a pleasure." The words slipped out of Matt's mouth. Near hesitated, and Matt could've sworn there was a slight smile on Near's face. As soon as it was there, it was gone, and Near continued down the hall.

* * *

"Why don't you ever study?" Although she had asked this question millions of times, Fate was never satisfied with the answer of 'I don't know'.

"Fate." Matt sighed.

"Matt." Fate mimicked him, it seemed to have become her favorite pastime to joke around with Matt. Matt, meanwhile, picked at his food, unable to force anything down. For some strange reason, he always felt like this around Fate; some days were just worse than others.

"Matt? Why don't you eat?" It was always like this with her. Questions spilled out of her mouth like rain fell from the sky. Matt didn't really mind, though. In face, on occasion, he missed hearing her voice and the ever constant flow of words that tumbled from her mouth. When he thought back, Matt never would have imagined Fate to be this talkative. He realized now how much she actually needed companionship. Matt was more than happy to fill the role.

"I'm just not hungry." Matt continued to play with his food, building the classic mashed potato tower.

"Sitting here again, Matt?" Mello set his tray down next to Matt's. It was obvious Mello didn't care much for Fate, most likely because she was the one stopping him from being second in line.

"Yes, Mello, I am." Mello sighed, but sat down anyway. Mello would never admit it, but he enjoyed Matt's presence, whether Fate was there or not.

"Have you heard?" Mello initiated the conversation.

"Heard what?" Fate piped up. Mello sent a small glare towards the girl.

"L's coming, for a visit." Fate's eyes went wide. She suddenly got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"L? Isn't he the really famous detective?" Matt was still a bit unfamiliar with the celebrity's among Wammy's House.

"Yes, you idiot. Near, Fate, and I are his successors."

"So he's a big deal, then?" Mello just rolled his eyes and followed Fate's actions.


	5. Potential

**Me: I know I'm a horrible person no please don't be mad D.:**

**Near: I doubt this is a good time for self-pity.**

**Me: But-but I failed them….**

**Matt: Awe shh shh Mea. I've decided to be a comforting person for today, so, how 'bout I get you anything you want.**

**Me; Well, first, I want my readers to not be disappointed in me. **

**Matt: HEY YOU GUYS HEY DON'T BE MAD MEA'S SORRY I'LL GIVE YOU FUN TIMES IF YOU WON'T BE MAD *WINK WINK***

**Me: Matt. NO. **

**Matt: BUT BUT**

**Me: Second, I want Momiji.**

**Mello: HE'S NOT EVEN IN THIS ANIME**

**Me: Mello, how nice of you to join us. And I don't care he's adorable and I want him so gimmie.**

**Momiji: KYO KYO WHERE ARE WE?**

**Kyo: Shut up Momiji**

**Me: *sequels* I got 2 for 1!**

**Near: Mea does not own Death Note or any of its characters. Only Fate, her O.C. She also does not own Fruits Basket, Momiji, or Kyo.**

* * *

Matt anxiously followed behind Mello. The students were all gathered in the main foyer, all waiting for the door to open to reveal their idol. Matt had never met "L", so he wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. Mello had already scolded him for asking if he (Matt) had to show. Matt didn't get it. If Fate didn't have to be here, why did he? He had already searched most of the room looking for the red-head. She was nowhere to be found.

The room only got more crowded and soon, Matt felt suffocated. Claustrophobia had never been much of a problem for him, but that was before he was stuck in the middle of a room full of sweaty, yelling, shoving children.

It wasn't much longer before the door creaked open to reveal a slouching, wide eyed figure. Was this the famous L? He didn't look like much, Matt thought to himself. His question was answered by the immediate silence that swept across the room. Matt had been living at Wammy's long enough to know that the kids don't silence themselves completely for just anyone. The man, L, looked no older than 20, and he seemed a bit awkward. His eyes swept across the room. At first, it seemed L was looking upon all his admirers, then at second glance, it seemed he was searching for a certain someone. L's eyes met Matt's and he stopped his search. L slowly made his way forward.

"Excuse me, excuse me, if you would be so kind as to move, excuse me…" L's words were quiet, yet everyone moved quickly and in an orderly fashion. Matt tensed. L stopped right in front of him. Even slouching, L was a good inch taller than Matt.

"There's a 78% chance you know her." L put his thumb to his lips. "Another 4% chance you two are related. I doubt it though, as there's little similarity and I would've known if she had a brother." It seemed as though L was talking to himself, and he seemed a bit not right in the head. Yet Matt couldn't help but feel intrigued by his way of thinking. L threw percent's all over the place, making wild guesses in every direction. Matt also couldn't help but wonder who L was referring to.

"Are you familiar with her?" L questioned. Matt stared at him. Mello nudged him.

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Matt spoke at last. He knew he should be nervous, he was speaking to Wammy's idol after all, yet Matt felt at ease talking to the lanky L. L frowned.

"I assumed you knew who I was referring to, my mistake. Fate. Do you know her?" L inquired. Matt's words caught in his throat. Was he talking about his Fate? Matt mentally reprimanded himself. Fate was not a possession, not something to be traded, bought, or claimed.

Meanwhile, all of Wammy's continued to witness the scene before them. Each of the children watched curiously as their beloved detective questioned the socially awkward Matt about the infamously disliked Fate. It was true, not many enjoyed Fate's presence. She was a talented individual, and was a subject of envy for many. Unfortunately, jealousy was not dealt with well among Wammy's students. Unknown to L, the fact that he specifically asked for her would only cause Fate more ridicule.

Only then did Matt return to the present.

"She's my best friend." Matt finally managed to use his words once again. It surprised him: the very person it seemed Fate was trying to avoid was asking for her. All of Wammy's held their breath, not daring to make a sound and watching the scene unfold before them.

"Ah. And where is she?" L continued to ask, yet Matt had a feeling L already knew.

"I'm not sure, an even if I was, I'm not sure I'd tell you." Mello elbowed Matt harder than before. L stared, his finger still on his lip.

"You have plenty of potential. Very well then, it seems I'll have to find her myself." L turned to face the rest of the students. Mart had forgotten they were even there.

"It's been a pleasure." And with those words, L exited the room.

As soon as he disappeared, the room broke out in an endless chatter.


	6. Revelations of Sorts

**Voila! A chapter in Fate's P.O.V! The first part is Matt, as usual, but transitions into Fate's.**

**Matt: Do we get to find out her name yet? Her real one?**

**Me: I did drop a hint in this chapter.~**

**Mello: It's set the world record for smallest hint.**

**Me: But it's something! There's no rule for how big the hint has to be! Right?**

**Anyway, if you want, you can put your guesses in the comments! I won't reveal it just yet, but it'll be interesting to see whether any of you can guess it!**

**Mello: Mea does not own Death Note, it's plot, or any of the characters, only her original O.C, Fate.**

* * *

Nobody noticed Matt grab Mello's arm and run out after L. As soon as they were out of the noisy room, Mello pulled it away.

"What're you doing?" Mello glared while rubbing his arm.

"Finding L and Fate of course." Matt said while looking for the detective. He couldn't have gotten far.

"Matt-"The word barely left Mello's mouth before Matt grabbed him once again and went speeding down the corridor. He could've sworn he saw a mop of hair turn the corner at the end of the hallway. He was right. Matt dragged Mello to the corner and they watched as L knocked on Fate's door. How did he know? Matt pondered the thought as a small voice called out.

"Matt? Is that you?" Nobody really visited Fate but Matt. She didn't have a roommate either, they were both the odd number. It wasn't surprising that she thought it was him.

"No, Fate, its Lawliet." L spoke in a gentle voice, one Matt couldn't imagine him having.

* * *

Inside the room. Fate was panicking. There was a reason she didn't want to go to the main room to see L. Fate didn't want to see him. She really didn't. She had faced enough embarrassment in front of the world famous detective to last a lifetime. Fate also couldn't help but wonder why he used his real name, surely he's smarter than that.

"Fate? May I come in?" Lawliet spoke once again. Only Fate ever called him Lawliet. She was one of the few who knew his real name. Some would say Lawliet had a soft spot for her, Fate only recognized it as only pity.

"I don't know." Fate didn't. She didn't want to see him, but he had gone through the trouble to go find her himself…

"Is that so?"

"I guess you can." Fate decided to risk it.

The door slowly opened to reveal the lanky Lawliet Fate had come to admire. It had been a while since she was last visited by Lawliet, and the change in his appearance was highly noticeable. The circles underneath his eyes had gotten darker in color, and his was posture even worse. If that was possible. Fate fell onto her bed dramatically, avoiding eye contact with the detective.

"Fate? Why had you not come to see me?" L questioned. Fate knew that he was already aware of the reasoning, he was just being polite; which didn't happen very often. Lawliet had worse social skills than her and Matt combined. Matt…

"Because I didn't." Fate continued to lie on her bed while Lawliet remained standing in the doorway, quite awkwardly.

"You must have some reasoning. The Fate I know always has something to say." Lawliet was persistent.

"Lawliet, please. I just didn't want to attend. Why should I have, anyway? We aren't friends. And you don't need another admirer, you have plenty of those." Fate sighed.

"It seems as if though you're not frustrated with me, but with yourself." At this point, Fate was lost. Why did he have to keep trying? She was just a 10 year old who attended Wammy's, and happened to possess spectacular intelligence. But even her intelligence was no match for Lawliet's. They had little to no background, all he did was save her. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed his saving. Lawliet moved into the room and shut the door behind him. Fate sat up. He never shut the door, unless he had something to say that others couldn't hear. Like her name.

It was just as she predicted.

"Far-" Lawliet began but was interrupted.

The door banged open to reveal Matt and Mello. Both seemed to stand there awkwardly, looking upon the scene before them. Lawliet stood with his head down.

"Matt!" Fate was relieved to see him, yet she was also relieved that he didn't get a chance to hear her name.

"Are you okay, Fate?" Matt looked her over for signs of injury. Fate laughed at his concern, he had nothing to be worried about.

"Of course I am, L just stopped by for a visit." Lawliet looked up.

"I must get going. Watari informed me he needed my assistance. Goodbye, Mello, Matt, Fate." Lawliet disappeared shortly after his goodbye.

"Now onto what we've all been thinking." Mello took a bite out of his chocolate. "Why the hell did L visit you?"


End file.
